darkefandomcom-20200215-history
Story So Far Chapter 2
Individuals: Separate, but never far away The group of friends were blown through the ether, and fell into different worlds. Steven and Deekin were thrown into the Land of Fire, Mark and Luke entered what they believed to be Ravnica of the world of Magic: The Gathering, Chris arrived in the world of Labyrinth, and Topher reached the Earthlike world of Hogwarts. Land of Fire As the world of Origin Earth appeared to end, Deekin reached out and grabbed Steven. Deekin: You're coming with me. The two arrived in a forest, about a foot off the ground. Steven fell, and Deekin landed easily using his wings as a parachute. Deekin immediately began to move, and dragged Steven behind. Steven followed Deekin as he attempted to identify the world in which the two had arrived. After walking for several hours they found a young girl being accausted by four unmarked ninjas. Deekin instructed Steven to take one of them while he dealt with the rest. Steven failed miserably at his assigned task, failing to inflict any injury on his desegnated target; in fact, Steven found himself being used as a human shield as the ninja then negotiated with Deekin. At this point, with only two ninjas still alive - one holding the young girl hostage and the other holding Steven, Deekin responded to the situation by simultaneously killing both ninja with throwing knives. During the fight Deekin realized that his new companion possesed no fighting skills whatsoever and took it upon himself to instruct the boy in elementary magic. Over the course of the next month Deekin routinely demonstrated the principles behind the spell Magic Missile by using the spell agianst Steven, and in turn using the circumstance of injury to teach Steven the principals behind the spell Cure Light Wounds. During this time the two exchanged information on the Land of Fire as well as its main cities and principal characters; Deekin was espically interested in Kabuto. Once Deekin was satisfied that Steven could properly defend himself, he revealed to Steven a dagger which he had in his armour. Steven properly identified it as the Subtle Knife, and Deekin cut through the worlds to create a portal for Steven. Without any time to argue, Deekin threw Steven in and closed the hole back up. Ravnica Mark felt the explosion, and saw nothing but darkness. Once he felt the solidness of the new world he entered, he also fell about a foot, but landed solidly. Feeling around, Mark knew he was in a small space, but it was not until he pushed forwards on one of the walls that he realized he was in a closet. As the door pushed open, Mark saw that the closet was part of a church, and in front of an empty room, the priest was praying to the sky. Priest: Please oh Lords, send us some sign! Bless us with a saviour! Send someone to stop this endless conflict! And at that moment, Luke materialized, floating above the ground for an instant, before falling flat on his back. The priest did not believe what had happened, and neither did Mark. Mark grabbed a Quarterstaff from the closet, and rushed out to Luke, who was being given a Mace by the priest. The priest blessed the two of them, and sent them to the outside of the church, where they saw Liliana Vess and Garruk Wildspeaker battling grandly, summoning multiple beasts to do their bidding. As the priest grew anxious, and Mark and Luke waited for the battle to sort itself out, they noticed what is known in Magic: The Gathering as the Graveyard. Sitting in the Graveyard were four scrolls, worth running out to grab. Which they did. The scrolls contained a few spells. Mark took the spells Giant Growth and Summoning, and Luke took the spells Drain and Carom. They found themselves unable to wait any longer when Liliana Vess ran into the church and began rummaging around for something. Channeling mana, they found themselves able to cast the spells, and with Garruk's help, successfully beat down Liliana. As Liliana reached out and grabbed a Piece of Stone that had fallen out of the shattered alter in the ruckus, Garruk cleanly sliced her head off. Garruk took the head, and walked off back into the forest whence he came, only to have the head vanish from his hand after a minute or two. It was obvious that Liliana was never there, and only sent a copy. Mark and Luke took the Piece of Stone now lying on the ground, and at the moment they touched it, they both felt vanished from the world. Labyrinth Chris, after being thrown from Origin Earth, arrived in a desert, confronted by a large wall. Chris proceeded to take a stone from the ground, and threw it over the wall. His perception allowed him to know there was no ceiling to the roof, and walking toward the wall he found an perspectivary illusion entrance. A tap on his shoulder let him know there was someone behind him, and turning he saw a Mysterious Cloaked Man. Mysterious Cloaked Man: I didn't think you had it in you. Well, this isn't exactly the Logrus. But then, sometimes the Logrus wasn't the Logrus, so I suppose this will do fine enough. I can't help you anymore after this. You know as well as I that the Path must be walked alone. You will find everything becomes harder here. It's dangerous to go alone, take this! Heh heh heh... Zelda. Pass all the veils and you will perhaps be strong enough to survive this oncoming Apocalypse. At which point, he handed Chris a Bronze Sword, and vanished. Using a complex series of every-shifting decisions, Chris wandered his way through the maze in ways that would seem crazy to anyone other than himself. Though his decisions seemed random, and his outlook appeared bleak, Chris kept his calm, and his breath even. He could feel his feet becoming heavy as he approached his first test, a group of five goblins. He swung his sword smoothly and efficiently, and cleanly killed two of the goblins. Two more fled, seeing their comrades fall. And the final goblin fell through a hole in the ground that opened underneath him. Wandering some more, Chris approached a version of the Knights and Knaves logic puzzle, represented by two two-headed monstrosities, with their chests covered by shields. One of each of their heads lied where head should normally be. The other was inverted, upside down where the genitals should be. Two doorways stood behind them. The first bottom head spoke. First Head: The only way out of here is to try one of these doors. One of them leads to the castle in the centre, and the other leads to... All Four Heads: Dum da da dum ... certain death! ... oooooohhh ..... Chris: Who would know which is which? First Head: Not I, but one of them would know. And I should warn you... one of them always lies, and one of them always tells the truth. But you can only ask one of them. As they began to bicker and argue, as each accused the other of lying, Chris asked a question. Chris: What would you say if I asked you if your door way the right one? Second Head: Yes it is. Immediately on the other side of the doorway lied a forest. Wandering for a short while, Chris encountered some dancing Creepers, pink and orange anthropomorphic poodle wolfmen. They sang and danced and juggled their own body parts and invited Chris to dance and sing with them. He kept on, though only after they tried to pull his head off like theirs. He had to work to keep on though, as his speed had been drastically reduced. At the end of the forest rested a bog. A bog that smelled horrible, known only as the Bog of Eternal Stench. Chris kept his cool, and breathed calmly despite the stench. He approached his final challenge: a bridge with a tiny doglike swordsman guard with a British accent. Dogman: None shall pass without my permission! I have taken an oath to protect this bridge with my life. Chris: You should give me your permission. Dogman: ... okay. Chris stepped to the end of the bridge, and as he reached his foot off, he felt engulfed in chaotic energy, able to focus it into a Chaos Bolt. He was pulled back into the ether almost instantaneously afterwards. With his adventures in the Labyrinth, Chris also found himself able to swing his sword efficiently, the slowness of his feet increasing the speed of his arms once returned to normal. Hogwarts Topher arrived in a dark woodsy area. He listened, but could not hear a thing. He looked, but could not see a thing. He smelled, and so on and so forth. After running straight for fifteen minutes or so, he ran into a clearing, and upon checking his Perception, realized that he was face to face with more than a dozen footlong spiders, and in their centre, one very very large spider. Attempting to flee, Topher was struck down and disabled by the spiders, and attached to a large web. After around eight hours of constriction in webbing and slow digestion, Topher managed to awake, and was immediately engaged in casual conversation by a Mysterious Cloaked Man. Mysterious Cloaked Man: You know, I've always kind of wondered how Force Lightning works. I mean, I think I can understand Force Push, just telekinesis or whatever, but I don't know, how do you manipulate the electric charge in molecules of air? Any idea? Topher: Uh... I don't know. Like static or something? Mysterious Cloaked Man: Interesting. I bet that would get you out. As Topher then proceeded to try, the man disappeared. Try as he may, Topher failed to manifest any semblance of lightning. So instead, he changed gears, and attempted to create fire. Focusing on heat and warmth, and concentrating on rather than ignoring the pain he was experiencing from being digested, Topher manifests a burst of flame wrapped around his hands. This fire is enough to burn away the webbing wrapped around him, and scare off all of the spiders. Topher fell to the ground with a triumphant thump, and was soon helped up by the freshly reappeared Mysterious Cloaked Man. Mysterious Cloaked Man: I guess that makes sense too. Force Fire. I wonder if that's possible. Let's go! The man then grabbed Topher by the wrist, and ran. After only a hundred metres or so, they reached the end of the forest, and standing in front of them lied an incredible tree. Mysterious Cloaked Man: Cut it down. Fight it. Trust me, you can totally win." Unsure exactly of what was happening, Topher sized up the tree, and realized that the tree was indeed sentient, and angry of those who had disturbed it. Topher dodged the tree's first strike, and thinking quickly, he plunged his knife deep into the branch. When the tree lifted again, Topher held tight, and was launched high into the air. The knife dislodged, and Topher fell, only to be grabbed up by the tree, and captured for the second time that night. As the tree began to crush him, the Mysterious Man reappeared. Mysterious Cloaked Man: You can probably teleport out. Topher: How? Mysterious Cloaked Man: The trick to teleporting is realizing that you aren't really there at all. See, look at me. I'm actually over there too. The man pointed to the ground, and Topher saw that indeed the man was down there. Looking back up, the man was gone. And looking back down, Topher saw the man as he walked away whistling. Topher focused harder than he had ever focused in his life, then let his mind loose as he attempted to believe himself on the ground. At which point, Topher vanished from the world. Category:Plot Category:Volume 1